Zombie Moon Ape
The Zombie Moon Ape is the primary antagonist in the film of the same name, first introduced in Attack of the Movie Night. It's diet consists of brains and bananas. Appearance Zombie Moon Ape is incredibly tall. It is very muscular and strong, able to rip bust down steel doors. It has ape-like hands, feet, and an ape-ish face. Zombie Moon Ape is covered in gray hair. It has large feet, as well as large hands. It wears an astronaut suit. History Attack of the Movie Night After watching a few minutes of the Zombie Moon Ape movie (despite not being allowed to) Sqweep was plagued with nightmares of the creature, even when he was awake, and couldn't sleep nor function properly. Deciding to rid himself of the problem by extracting the memory of the movie from his mind, Sqweep uses a device he invents himself. Unfortunately, something goes wrong when the device malfunctioned bringing the creature to life. It subsequently hunted down the monsters and attempted to eat Dr. Cockroach's brain though the monsters didn't believe it was real at first (having already made a costume of the creature and forced Coverton to wear it). They soon realized that the creature was real when Sqweep chased Coverton into the same room and thus ran away from the beast as it gave chase. Overhearing from the monsters that the creature is just like its counterpart in the movie, Sqweep re-watched it, all of it this time, and learned how it was defeated. Capturing the ape, Sqweep straps it to a rocket and sends it into space to live out the rest of its existence on the moon where it belongs. Now that Sqweep has over come his fear of the creature he wishes to watch the 13 sequels of the original film. At the end of the episode a scene from the end of the movie is recreated on the moon, implying that the creature will make it's way back to Earth one day. You Can't Breathe in a Diner in Space! When Dr. Cockroach invents another teleportation device and tests it in the diner with B.O.B. they accidentally transport the diner to the moon with President Hathaway (who was using the diner's bathroom) where B.O.B. and the President are put under threat by the zombie moon ape. In addition to having to deal with the threat of the ape trying to eat the president, the pair must prevent him from opening the diner and letting out all the air. After a short but grueling fight between the trio that spills into the neighboring convenience store Dr. Cockroach arrives on the moon using Sqweep's ship, refueling the teleportation device and sends the three of them home in the diner. Sadly the ape found the teleportation device and used it on himself by mistake sending him to parts unknown. Trivia * The Zombie Moon Ape is the only antagonist made by an Alien. * During the course of his appearances, he went from Black & white to color. * After the events of his first appearance, Sqweep seems to have conquered her fear of him. Category:Monsters Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Male